The Thieves' Tragedy
by Scarlet Curls
Summary: Ever since the Hylians discovered our secret, many of our kind were slaughtered in an attempted genocide. Now the surviving women of our race struggle to survive in the harsh desert we are all forced to call home. The story of the Gerudo. OC's everywhere due to the time period. HylianxGerudo.
1. Chapter 1 Life and Tragedy

**Hello and welcome to _The Thieves' Tragedy_. I am so very thankful that you have decided to read this story. Not many people would since it only contains OC's.**

**I should avoid scaring you away with a long beginning Author's Note so I will just say the painful disclaimer:**

**I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda'. If I did, it would be called 'The Legend of Link' just so the poor guy isn't called 'Zelda' all the time.**

**Now, with all that out of the way, please enjoy the first chapter of _The Thieves' Tragedy._**

**_This chapter was reloaded 24/01/2014 (Australian dating). Minor typos and errors fixed._**

**~ _The Thieves' Tragedy_ ~**

**PART I – THE FOREST**

Chapter 1 ~ Life and Tragedy

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "Good morning."

"So you're finally awake Korra?"

"Yes Father."

He smiled, "Better get ready then, we have plenty of deku fruits to harvest today."

I nodded and retreated into my room. After locating my hairbrush in under my bed, I pulled it through my dark red, waist length hair. It was a fairly quick job since I liked to keep it in a plait to avoid tangles.

Once I had finished braiding, I tied the ends together with a bright yellow ribbon and began hunting for something to wear.

I spied a piece of familiar orange cloth spilling out of a messily-packed, grass-woven box where I messily shove –I mean– _tidily place_ most of my cloths. After fishing it out, I pulled off my nightclothes and slipped the faded dress over my head, allowing it to almost fall to my knees. Looking down, I sighed and attempted to smooth out the crinkles. I really should take better care of my clothes, especially this dress since it used to belong to my late mother.

She was a demon. All of us Gerudo are descended from them as well as some other race. I am not sure what race; I was never curious enough to ask. As for why there are no more demons, I was told that, as their population depleted amongst us, they decided to leave. I never ask questions about that topic since it is quite touchy with my father.

I went back into the main room of the house where Father stared down at my feet. "No shoes again I see."

I pouted, "Who needs shoes? I'm perfectly fine without them."

"You know, someday you'll hurt yourself without them," he said.

"That will never happen; my feet are as tough as nails!"

"Someday, you will wear shoes again."

"As if!"

"Hello Korra!"

"GAH!" Turning around, I saw my friend Merinda at the door. "S-sorry…" I mumbled, feeling slightly humiliated at the fact that I am so easily surprised.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, "Let's get work over and done with today. Then we can spend the afternoon together!"

"But I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Just snack on a deku fruit at the orchid and you'll be fine," she said before dragging me downhill.

"Hey! You didn't even say goodbye!" Father called after me.

"Sorry! See you soon!" I said as I waved my farewell.

* * *

Before we could begin helping out on the fields, it was a daily duty to visit the Statue of Rudo and offer her our prayers. Rudo, the Goddess of Life, is our guardian deity. She reincarnates spirits and is the source of all life to the land.

Although we do not know much about her, I believe she is a wonderful goddess. I have heard that when a great disaster struck many years ago, she fought to protect the land and the Gerudo, and is still protecting us to this day. I love her and believe in her with all my heart.

I thanked her for the heavy harvest and perfect weather as well as wish for a pleasant future for all the Gerudo.

After we were done, Merinda and I stood up to continue our stroll to the farming lands.

* * *

Many of the workers had already arrived and began their duties. Some were collecting the seeds that had just dropped off the wheat plants and others were grinding it into flour. By the river, Gerudo were catching fish. Another group was collecting nuts from our domesticated deku babas.

"Hey Korra! Can you lend us a hand here?" someone called from up a nearby deku tree.

"Of course!"

"Don't just leave me alone to look like an idiot!" scolded Merinda.

"You can either be anti-social or grab a ladder and help!" came my reply as I sprinted to the trunk, slung a basket over my shoulder and began climbing with ease.

Tree climbing has always been one of my favourite activities. When I was younger, I would see all the older girls chatting and doing all those "big girl" activities. They were so tall that I thought they always have a wonderful view wherever they went. I felt really jealous so I climbed trees to enjoy a sight that surpassed theirs by a mile.

Halfway up, my stomach growled. I reached for the closest fruit once I had climbed higher and bit into it. Nothing special; one may find no joy in deku fruit after eating it nearly every day.

As the hours of harvesting went by, filling and emptying my basket in stone-engraved routine, watching the golden dots on the surrounding trees disappear one by one, I could not help but worry about someone who still had yet to show up. It was causing me to become impatient for work to end so I could see if he was alright.

After all of the ripened fruit had been plucked and placed, word spread around that everyone was free to go early. I sighed in relief and jumped from the lowest branch.

"Hey Merinda," I asked, "Have you seen Tahl?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm worried about him."

She groaned, "Honestly, what is with you and that… Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to look for Tahl," I said as I sprinted up the hill.

"But I thought we were spending time together!"

"Sorry! See you tomorrow." I waved goodbye and continued running.

* * *

The sun was already brushing the horizon by the time I found Tahl. He was under one of the trees, not too far from home.

I seated myself at his side. "Hey," I said.

No reply. This was not surprising. Glancing over, I saw the same expressionless face; the only emotion was a reflection of sorrow and hopelessness in his brown eyes.

Tahl is different to the rest of us. Unlike all the Gerudo with our chestnut skin, red hair, rounded ears and honey gold eyes, his skin is pale, his ears pointed and his hair a silvery-grey.

From the little information he has told us about himself, his mother was a Sheikah and his father Hylian. They had lived together in a part of the forest some distance from our village until tragedy struck about a month ago.

I remember it as if it were yesterday. Night had fallen and my father and I were exchanging our 'good night's when we heard a scream pierce the dark.

Father's eyes widened. "Korra, whatever you do, do not leave this house. Understand?"

I nodded and watched him grab his hunting spear and leave me shaking in fear, my head swarming with exaggerated and horrifying thoughts.

After an age of silence, I heard my name being called and ran to the door where Father was holding an unconscious boy of around my age with blood trickling from what appeared to be claw marks.

I had heard of hunters becoming injured from wolfos defending themselves but the wounds on this person seemed more… deliberate; they gave the impression being inflicted as a form of torture.

Father placed him on his bed. "Korra, this boy is in desperate need of our care. I need you to fetch me the medical supplies and tend to him while I collect some water."

After a quick nod, I located the first aid kit and returned to the boy's side. Although healing was not one of my strong points, I worked as efficiently and carefully as possible: tipping pain-killing liquids down his throat; cleansing his wounds and wrapping bandages over them.

All this time, fear's icy hand clutched my heart. I had barely any idea what I was doing in this panicked state so I was stressing about accidentally killing him; not to mention that blood-thirsty monster lurking in the night.

My father returned with the water. Snatching up a cloth, I plunged it into the bucket, causing water to splash out, wring it and placed it on the patient's burning forehead before leaning back to observe my clumsy work. It was then when I was able to fully appreciate his strange appearance.

"Father, who is he?"

He remained silent for a moment, just staring at this stranger. "I'm not sure," he finally said.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Yes."

"What about the… thing that did this to him?"

I felt the atmospheric tension rise a little until I finally heard an answer, "It's dead." I simply nodded. He desired no more questions.

The next day, I planted myself by the boy's side and watched him, waiting for some sign of life other than the steady rise and fall of his chest.

I was not disappointed. His eyelids flickered for a moment and his head slowly turned to me. The next thing I knew, he wore an expression of fear and attempted to sit upright. Panicking, I pinned him back down; a foolish act for someone trying to gain his trust.

I instantly withdrew and apologised. He did not move; perhaps it hurt him to do so. There was an awkward moment of silence before… "Tell me everything."

"What?"

He sighed, "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?"

I nodded. "My name is Korra. I am a Gerudo and so is my father; the one who brought you here to the Village of Rudo. You were attacked by… _something,_ and mortally injured so my father and I took care of you. You've been unconscious since last night. That's all I know." I hesitated for a moment before asking, "Could you please tell me your…"

"It's Tahl."

"Oh, okay then…"

He stared elsewhere for a moment, as if he were in deep thought, then his facial muscles tensed, as if in restraint. At this point, I left the room as quickly as possible. His sobs reached my ears and I wondered, _Why was he crying? What really happened?_

Ever since then, Tahl has rarely spoken or expressed himself in any way, often seeking places where he could be alone. This lack of interaction almost infuriates me. I feel so hopeless, like I was trying to open a lock without a key. All I wanted was to make a difference; to free him of his depression.

"You skipped work again Tahl," I told him.

No reply.

"You know Tahl, I was wondering..."

"Yes?" he replied, much to my surprise.

"Is this the real you?"

Another silence.

He looked at me, "Why do you ask?"

"You never… do _anything_… to show us who you really are," I explained, "You're living with Father and I now, and you'll be with us for a long time. We have to know." I held his gaze, "Please, you have no idea how much this is hurting us. We _care_ about you Tahl!"

"Why?" he asked, "Other than pity, why do you care about me?"

There was no answer to this question. It almost shocked me. I bit my lip and thought, but nothing came. Finally I said, "Give us a reason."

He was not expecting this (it reflected in his eyes). I flashed him a smile and stood up to return home.

I think today I finally made progress…

* * *

**Hello again and thank-you for reading.**

**For anyone who does not know this is a prequel to my first novel, 'The Price of Sins' and is based off the Gerudo's backstory. However, this story works perfectly fine on its .For this story, I am really trying to improve my writing and reach my full potential. My words have been carefully selected and I am trying to avoid clichéd phrases as much as possible.**

**I know how unaccepting of OC's some readers can be (I do not blame them because of the plethora of Mary-Sues out there destroying their reputation) but please know that I have poured my heart into these characters and am trying my very best to make them the best and most realistic I can. As the story progresses, they will be given more depth.**

**Some of you may feel concerned about the character Tahl. This is understandable since I have given him a tragic backstory and make him a cross-breed which are two common Gary-Stu characteristics. Let me assure you that BOTH of these characteristics are essential to the plot and he will have his flaws like everyone else.**

**I really hope you have enjoyed this story so far and that you will return for the next chapter. If you have any feedback, please PLEASE leave a review! The more advice I receive, the better this story will become and the more enjoyable it will be for you to read. I want to give you an amazing story people so help me out here!**

**Until next time.**

- **Scarlet Curls**


	2. Chapter 2 The Outcast

**Okay, I feel like doing some kind of interesting disclaimer…**

**UPDATE! I won't name it 'The Legend of Link', but 'The Legend of (insert name of preference here)'. Wouldn't that be a great name for the franchise? See, this is why I don't own LoZ :(**

**This chapter raises a few issues, tension and contains some character development. I hope you don't find it to be boring but I'm proud of it! *puffs out chest* I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

**~ _The Thieves' Tragedy_ ~**

**PART I – THE FOREST**

Chapter 2 ~ The Outcast

"Phew, I'm glad work's over for today," I said as I fell back onto one of the grassy hills by the fields. Tahl said nothing as he sat next by my side, his arms wrapped around his legs.

"What? Are you mad at me for dragging your lazy but here?"

Still nothing. I sighed, "C'mon, tell me what's on your mind."

"What happened to her?"

"Eh?"

"Your mother," Tahl added.

"Oh, um… I'm not entirely sure," I said, "She and some other tribe members left for some reason. Something to do with loyalty and keeping the rest of us safe. That's what I remember Father telling me anyway."

"Do you miss her?"

"Uh…" I had to think for a moment. It was a simple question, but the answer was a little complicated. "Well, um… not really."

He seemed surprised. "Why not?"

"I guess don't know what I'm missing," I said, "When she left, I was too young to appreciate the loss."

"You see other children with their mothers don't you? Doesn't it make you feel… like you're missing someone?"

I smiled, "I already have father and he's been so good to me. I'm kind of glad my mother is gone because I doubt that I would then have had such a strong relationship with Father. When you have only one parent, you don't have to pick sides or be a part of both. It makes things even more special," I told him. "He is always there for me and I can tell him anything. Often I'm the one he comes to when he needs someone to talk to as well."

He merely nodded. After carefully reading his features, I could tell he was in deep thought again. What he was thinking, I do not know. Normally I can tell what is in the mind of a person at the time but with Tahl, he can hide it so well.

"Hey Korra!"

Seeing two familiar figures at the top of the hill I stood up and waved. "Hi guys!"

They came down to meet me. One of them was Merinda and the other was Rowan. He and I have been friends since childhood. He was quite muscular and many of the girls in the village found him attractive (uh… not that _I'm_ one of them).

"So where were you yesterday?" I asked Rowan.

"My father decided to teach me some more hunting skills."

"And Rowan's quest for manliness continues, despite the fact that he has no real mates," teased Merinda. I could not help but snigger.

"I do have mates!" he protested.

"Yeah but you only hang out with them when you ditch us."

"Because you and Korra start going on about _girl stuff_."

"Well I'm sorry if this is a big shock for you Mr Manly, but we _are_ girls!"

"Wow! I _never_ knew that! Your hair is too short to belong to a girl," Rowan teased.

"Excuse me? Shoulder-length hair is _not_ too short!"

"Oh come on! Everyone knows that guys prefer long hair!"

"HA! You like Korra don't you?"

"He… _likes_ me?!" I squeaked.

"I'm leaving," someone announced.

"Eh?" Everyone turned to Tahl who had already stood up.

Merinda and Rowan shrugged and continued their argument. I noticed Tahl's shoulders droop slightly. I felt like I had to include him somehow but Rowan and Merinda have not been that _accepting_ of him. Other than Father and me, no one has.

I still felt guilty for abandoning Merinda yesterday. That was not the only time I left my friends out of concern for Tahl. I think this time, I owed it to them.

"Alright, see you at home," I replied.

Was I right in seeing a flicker of disappointment in his eyes? I could not be sure, but the guilt still ignited. He turned and began walking away.

"What now?" asked Rowan.

Merinda perked up suddenly. "Ooh! Did you hear about Eerin's boyfr…"

"Shut your trap!" Rowan growled.

* * *

I yawned and flopped face-forward onto my bed. It was quite an intense afternoon for me. Rowan and I ended up chasing Merinda around so we could make her climb some trees. It takes so much effort to convince her to do _anything_ outside her comfort zone.

Merinda is not particularly stubborn but, if you try to convince her to do (or not do) something, it just makes her more determined to disagree. She can be a very open-minded person when she wants to be, but when it comes to belief in her own abilities; it is very difficult to change her mind.

I made a mental note to try and teach her how to climb trees again tomorrow. There was a knock on the wall by the door and Father's voice asking to come in. After giving my permission, he pulled back the curtain and seated himself on my bed.

"How are you going with Tahl?" he asked.

I sighed, "He hasn't opened up to me yet, but he has been asking me questions about my past."

Did I just spy a flash of panic in his eyes? "What did he ask you about?"

"He wanted to know about Mother."

"What?!" he exclaimed with a hint of the sound one makes when they are being strangled.

I sat up and stared at him quizzically. "Why are you so worried?"

He broke eye contact and appeared to be hesitating. Finally, he said, "I'm afraid I'm not the one to tell you about what really happened to Tahl on _that_ night. But I must ask you, don't you _ever_ mention our demon heritage to him."

"But…"

"Promise me!"

Never before had I been so confused. "I…"

"Promise?" It sounded stern, but slightly more like a plea. If he was this desperate then…

"I promise I won't tell him."

He stared deep into my eyes for a second and then his face broke into his signature fatherly smile. "Goodnight," he said, kissing me on the forehead.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Goodnight…"

As I lay in bed that night, I could not help but wonder why it was so important that I had to keep our bloodline a secret. I could see no harm in it, but Father has always been very vague about my mother and demons. Perhaps there was something more sinister about them that he was hiding from me.

Whatever it is, Tahl knows as well…

* * *

From that day, I could not help but feel nervous around Tahl whenever I was with him. To think that I almost said something yesterday that might change his perspective on us Gerudo forever (not that I really knew much about what he thought of us anyway).

He appeared to have noticed because one afternoon he said, "You've been different around me lately."

I jumped, dropping the bag of food I was taking back home. Father had sent us to collect our share so we were all alone, crossing the hills as light began to fade away.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, not bothering to pick my load back up or look at him in fear of letting something slip.

"You've been ignoring me and spending more time with your friends."

This was true. "Well, they're my friends."

"Have you given up on me?" he asked.

I froze. He thought I had given up on him? He thought I had stopped trying to help him recover? It hurt to know I had made someone feel abandoned.

"I haven't. Things have been complicated lately."

"So you see me as different too?" There was a slightly harsh but sad tone in his otherwise expressionless voice.

I bit my lip. This was a difficult question to answer, because the truth was not what I wanted to be true. Then a bolt of realisation struck me.

"You're an outcast Tahl, and you want to be accepted by us," I replied, turning around to face him. His eyes were downcast and I could tell my answer bitter truth.

"Hey, it's alright," I said, lifting his head to make eye contact. "Even if I think you're different too, I don't think it's a bad thing." I showed him my most honest smile; lies can never hide behind a smile.

"I think, so that I don't see you as different, I should be allowed to see what's inside of you rather than what's on the surface. What do you say? Should we get to know each other a little more?"

After a few seconds of silence he nodded.

There was something different about Tahl now. The sparkle long gone from his eyes seemed to be revealing itself and I knew he was closer to smiling than ever in these past weeks. I was so glad to know that I was finally beginning to make a difference.

My smile widened. "C'mon, let's go home."

"Yeah…"

* * *

**Now I feel guilty for giving you wonderful readers such a short chapter but this was the perfect place to end it! I just could not resist!**

**Next chapter Tahl will begin to open up to Korra and the Skyloftians will be appearing for the first time.**

**I hope you found this chapter to be interesting enough. I did not think I would be able to put any mystery in this story but it looks like I was wrong… I'm not wrong since most of you can figure out what is going on anyway, especially the TPoS readers. Even so, you must be interested for more! (I think…)**

**Once again, feedback is most appreciated. Tell me what you liked, didn't like and how you think I could improve. Remember, the more feedback I receive, the better a writer I will become and the quality of this story will improve. Who says that giving feedback on Fanfiction has no reward? Well, except for some who ignore it… But I am not like that! REVIEW! I WILL CONSIDER ADVICE!**

**Thank-you so much for reading and I hope you have a wonderful year! For those who are going back to school soon (or are school), good luck and HAHA! I'M STILL ON HOLIDAY!**

**Goodbye :)**

- **Scarlet Curls**


	3. Chapter 3 The True Nature of Demons

**Hello again everyone! Wow, third chapter already? Time sure does fly.**

**This chapter came out different to how I foresaw it. I wanted to make it dark and emotional. I hope I succeeded! Already this story is becoming tragic, ever since the first chapter, and I'm really looking forward to how it will turn out!**

**I've taken this opportunity to share information that needs to be known before the Hylians arrive. It's important that the relationship between Korra and Tahl is at a certain point for this event.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this longer chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

**~ _The Thieves' Tragedy_ ~**

**PART I – THE FOREST**

Chapter 3 ~ The True Nature of Demons

A few weeks passed by and I dedicated over a third of my spare time to spend alone with Tahl. We would often sit by the river, watching the water sparkle in the sun. Each day, he would open up a little more to me, and I would open up to him without hesitation. Each day, he seemed to become a little happier, but his lips have yet to form a smile.

It on a lazy morning when he said, "Do you know what happened to me back then?"

I had mixed feelings about this; *it overjoyed me to know he trusted me enough to tell me but the strange form of his wounds from back then and my father's words filled me with anxiety.* However, this was a large step in our relationship and I could not dismiss it after coming so far.

"No," I replied, "But are you sure you feel ready to tell me?"

There was a moment's silence, and he nodded.

I adjusted my position to face him. He could tell that I was ready to listen.

"When my parents and I were living in the forest, it was my father's turn to gather food. He said he would be back early the next day. I remained with my mother to help around the house. The following morning, we waited for him outside, but he never came.

"We waited a long time. When the sun was beginning to set, we decided to search for him. It was not long until we found him, or at least what was left."

At this point, I was already beginning to shake. Tahl seemed oblivious and continued.

"His body had been torn apart, but none of it was missing. Whatever it was, it appeared to do it merely for his suffering."

His features were already beginning to show signs of fear. I could almost imagine what sights were being brought to his mind. Flesh and blood strewn everywhere in a sick display. However, the sight of Tahl's father was erased to be replaced with my own. That familiar dark skin and red hair. Eyes of dulled gold. I knew I would be having nightmares tonight.

"Then we heard a voice…"

_"Filthy human! He deserved every second of the agony!" _I could hear her hisses in my head as Tahl told me what she said.

"When we looked ahead, there was a large demon approaching us…"

_"Your race did away with our king and slaughtered many of our kind. You all deserve to die!"_

Now I was beginning to understand why I had to keep my bloodline a secret. I was terrified!

"Mother and I ran for our lives as the demon pursued us. Occasionally she would throw an attack but all it seemed to do was make it angrier. Taking a chance, we tried climbing a nearby tree but, when my mother grabbed hold of a branch, it snapped and she fell right into the demon's jaws."

Now the image of a woman being shaken like a doll in the mouth of a grotesque monster plagued my mind. Her screams rang in my ears, loud and clear, though distant from reality.

"It couldn't climb the tree, but managed to knock me down."

The creature rammed its body against the trunk repeatedly. Finally, the white-faced Tahl lost his hold and tumbled to the ground.

"It made me suffer…"

His screams filled my head as she swiped him away like an angry child throwing a toy across the floor. Even when he rose, it seemed an enormous struggle to lift himself even slightly.

_"Do not continue to fight!" _She pinned him down. _"Do not dare to move!" _And he did not. He saw no chance of survival.

_"I wonder where it will hurt most." _The demon was tracing lines across his rapidly rising and falling chest. _"I will not kill you yet, that would be a mercy." _After making her decision, she swiped across his chest, tearing his shirt open. The rips framed a deep wound. _"FOR TORTURE IS THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!"_

Another attack, worse than the last. His screams were deafing. _"Does it hurt?" _She did it again, and again, until he could cry out no longer. _"Playing is no fun without the music," _she said, _"Perhaps I should throw you away…"_

"I closed my eyes, willing myself to die before it could bring me anymore pain, and I thought it had worked. The last think I heard was its scream of agony before everything went black."

I was back to reality now, but still shaking. I looked over to Tahl. He was almost white and his eyes were widening with fear. However, he seemed to be calming down a little already. I waited, giving him time before he was ready to continue.

He turned to me, "When I saw your face, I knew I was still alive."

I never realised how powerful that moment must have been for him. Then I remembered something.

"You were so scared when you saw me. Why?"

Tahl hesitated. "You looked like her," he said, "Eyes of flame, hair of blood. You and all the other Gerudo resemble demons a little."

I froze, but soon realised that now was not the time to be nervous. I looked him straight in the eyes, tears beginning to stream down my face. "Tahl, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

He seemed startled by my reaction. "N-no, it's fine."

I buried my face in my hands. "But… the memories it must have brought back for you."

"I actually feel better after telling you," he said, "I should be the one apologising to you."

I looked back up, "Why?"

"Look at you, your crying over my past."

He was right of course. "B-but, what _it_ did to you, I never expected demons to be that cruel."

A new emotion filled his eyes and I soon identified it as… _hatred._ "All demons are cruel." He sounded so cold. "They're the most despicable creatures on Earth. All they recognise is their own satisfaction and they intend to get it through the pain of others."

This could not be true. There was no way… I looked down at my quivering hands. My blood, the blood of a monster. Demons, cruel demons. Tahl was living amongst his enemy and he does not even know it. Even worse, I was just one confession away from causing him to hate me, and all of my people, forever.

The true nature of demons is knowledge I was innocent of until today. I was not the only one to keep such a dark secret…

* * *

As I made my way home early that day, I could not help but feel my pity for Tahl disappearing to be replaced with my own fear. What if I was like the demon who killed his family? What horrors could be locked inside me?

My body began to tremble with rage. Father never told me any of this, and yet, he had the nerve to silence me. I had every right to know the secrets of my bloodline. I'm part demon for Rudo's sake!

Sure enough, he was at home, sitting at the table and weaving a few extra storage baskets. He looked up flashed a smile, only to fade in a second.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You never told me what demons were really like," I said, "You never told me that they were monsters who take pleasure in torturing the innocent. You never told me that they slaughter for a pointless revenge! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT MY OWN MOTHER WAS A BLOOD-THIRSTY BEAST!"

"That's enough Korra!" he ordered as he stood up.

I was actually a little scared. Normally I would not dare to yell at someone, but I just had to let it all out.

"NO! YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING! YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT MOTHER OR THE DEMONS! YOU HID _EVERYTHING _FROM ME!" I had never screamed at my father before.

"Where did you find out?" he asked, seeming calm to mask fear.

"Tahl told me exactly what happened to his parents on _that_ night," I said, my voice shaking, "He lost everything because of a demon. She did such cruel things to him. SHE ALMOST KILLED HIM!"

Father's eyes widened, "You didn't tell him about…"

"As if I would be _that _STUPID!" I sneered.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO HELP!"

He sighed, "You're right. You deserve to know." He strode towards the door. "C'mon, I need to show you something."

I did not move. I was dumb-struck. "Are you serious? You're not going to punish me for yelling at you or anything?"

He shook his head, "You had every right," and then he walked out of the house with me at his heels.

* * *

The wind rustled the overhanging trees, causing leaves to rain down upon Father and me as we delved deeper into the forest than I have ever been before. The canopy was so thick that little light which did manage to pass through it dappled the ground in pretty patterns.

He seemed to know this track well and I was just wondering why when he said, "We're here."

Straight ahead of us was a tree no different to the others except for what appeared to be a carving and mound of dirt at its roots. Moving closer, I read the carving.

_Ashita_

_Died age 27_

_Although she was of the demon race, she had the smile of an angel_

_May she rest in peace_

Realisation came in a flash. "Is this…?"

He nodded, "13 years ago, when you were only a few months old, a deadly disease infected all the remaining demons of the Village of Rudo, including your mother."

"You said she left…"

"And she did. The disease could also affect those with stronger demon blood, but it's not fatal. You, however, were too young to fight it, as were the other children. To protect the young, Ashita and the rest of the surviving demons decided to leave the village. Because of your safety, she could not even say a proper goodbye, but she asked me to love you and take care of you with all my heart. I swore I would."

As Father was staring at the grave, I noticed a tear rolling down his cheek. "About a week later, a man who was on a hunting expedition informed me that they found a demon body in the forest. He led me here where she lay… dead.

"I buried her and returned home, intending to fulfil my promise of raising you to be a happy young woman. Every day, I would see her smile on your face, and I never wanted it to fade. I couldn't bear to burden you with the sorrows I felt, so I avoided sharing it with you."

"Father…" Sadness inflated my chest, almost to the point of bursting, "I'm so sorry."

"No," he patted me on the head, "I should have told you long ago. What kind of a father keeps secrets like this from his little girl?"

There was something sparkling under his eyes so I brushed it away. "Don't cry," I said, showing him my mother's smile.

He smiled back, "You're right. This still doesn't explain anything about demon nature."

I agreed of course. He never mentioned anything about it after the incident with Tahl.

"When I rescued Tahl from that demon, it was quite a trauma for me too. I have only ever known tame demons, kind demons. To see one tearing away at a boy like that was… I cannot even describe it. But killing it was like a dagger in my heart because it felt like murder."

So he knew exactly how I felt.

There were kind demons that lived amongst the Gerudo and there were cruel demons like the one who attacked Tahl. "Why are some demons evil?" I asked.

There was a moment's silence and then he explained. "I'm not entirely sure but I have heard that they used to be part of a monarchy that fell countless years ago. Apparently their king invaded the land of some holy tribe which sealed him away. The demons were powerless without their ruler so our tribe, before we became Gerudo, decided to co-exist with them and guide them along a righteous path. I don't think all of them agreed and chose to live alone, seeking to avenge their king's death."

_"Your race did away with our king..."_

"Father, do you know why Tahl's family was attacked by that demon?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I just think…"

"Yes?"

_"…and slaughtered many of our kind!"_

"Never mind," I said.

He stared at me for a second before shrugging, "Let's go home." I nodded and we left the grave, my head swarming with thoughts.

The one that struck me before returned to light. Could Tahl's ancestors have been the ones who defeated the monarchy? I shook my head. How could Tahl be the last of a tribe that was victorious against such a strong race? Surely there would be more like him?

* * *

The ironic thing is, my questions were answered that very day.

Just as Father and I walked out of the forest, we noticed people staring up at the sky and pointing. Following their fingers, we were faced with an impossible sight.

There were three enormous birds flying in the sky towards our village. People were already rushing towards the estimated landing point. Not too far away, I sighted Tahl and he was just standing still. As I came closer, I heard him whisper, "Loftwings…"

"Huh?"

He turned to me, but didn't seem too surprised that I was there. "They're the birds the people are riding."

"Birds? People? _Riding?!_" I was seriously thinking Tahl had gone insane. He suddenly broke into a run, following the rest of the crowd. I sprinted after him. "What's going on here Tahl? You've gone crazy!" He paid me no attention and kept running. He was fast and by the time we reached the bottom of the hill, I had to stop to remove a stitch.

The "loftwings" landed on the grassy fields between the farming lands and the hill. Within a few minutes, all the Gerudo had formed a five metre radius circle around them. Tahl was already on the inner edge and I managed to reach him by slipping through the crowd with the occasional push and apology.

By then, I was panting like a wolfos. "There is… no way… birds can be… ridden by…" I looked up and my eyes widened with shock. "…humans…"

There they were, dismounting the birds as if it were a regular routine. Now I was going crazy!

The fact that these… _people_ were riding birds was not the only unusual thing about them. Their appearances were alien; varying colours of eyes and hair, pale skin and pointed ears.

I was not the only one who was shocked. Tahl stared at them like they were ghosts.

And then he realised…

"They look like me."

* * *

**And I we have my first major cliff-hanger in this story.**

**Next chapter, we have another support character introduced and I'm hoping to shed more light on Merinda and Rowan. Although it may not seem like it yet, they will be important characters in the story.**

**I hope I didn't make Tahl's story too tragic! I was in a little bit of a dilemma with that one. Tahl's character didn't quite fit with the plot and I didn't want to force him to act out of character so I decided to balance it out by adding more tragedy to his past. It will make sense later on.**

**In this Author's Note, I would also like to inform you that updates will be slower from now on. I'm not going back to school yet (still have three weeks) but I would like to seize this opportunity to write some chapters to keep in reserve for when I start my busiest year yet. That way you won't have to wait too long for an update.**

**So now tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think I could improve on, the usual really. I love feedback!**

**If I get enough chapters done, the next one should be up next week.**

**Until then, goodbye!**

- **Scarlet Curls**


	4. Chapter 4 Angels from Heaven

**Hello again everyone! Here we are at chapter 4!**

**This chapter is more humorous than the rest so enjoy what you can! Gags are an endangered species in this story!**

**I should do another disclaimer…**

**'The Legend of (insert name here)' huh? *evil grin* That means that I've played 'The Legend of Youtube', 'The Legend of Erky', 'The Legend of Chuckles' and 'The Legend of Buternut'. (Hey! There weren't enough character's for the extra 't' okay!)**

* * *

**_~ The Thieves' Tragedy ~_**

**PART I – THE FOREST**

Chapter 4 ~ Angels from Heaven

"Tahl, who _are_ these people?"

He seemed as confused as I was. "I think… they're Hylians."

"Why did they come from the sky?"

Before he could answer, one of these "Hylians" came forward and outstretched his arms as if he was welcoming us into his own home. His appearance was rather striking. His carefully styled hair and moustache was the perfect shade of grey; not too light, not too dark, and his eyes were a clear, but slightly dull, blue.

The way he carried himself was also unusual. Shoulders back, chin up and back straightened. I have never seen anyone stand like that before and almost felt like cowering. Clearly he was a powerful authority figure.

My eyes travelled down his body where they became locked on a long and thin object with what I guessed to be a handle at the top strapped to his waist. I had a small hunch that it was not anything pleasant.

The way he spoke was a dramatic contrast to his appearance, "Hel-lo na-tives," he waved, "We are the Hy-li-ans. We come from the _sky._" He pointed upwards. Why was he speaking so slowly and with actions?

"This man is crazy," I whispered to Tahl. He shrugged.

The man seemed disappointed that no one was answering but did not lose his composure. One of the other Hylians came up to him and whispered in his ear, pointing at Tahl. The man smiled and beckoned for him to come forward.

Tahl just stood there for a while, surprised. Everyone's eyes were on him and I could tell he found it uncomfortable. The man's beckoning for him because more vigorous and Tahl gave in to slowly walk up to him.

"Could you please tell me your name?" I could only just hear the man speaking to him. I was lucky that all the Gerudo were silent with only the occasional whisper.

"It's Tahl," he replied.

The man grinned, "Greetings Tahl! I am Ambross of the Hylians. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand but Tahl just stared at it.

"You shake it," the man instructed.

Tahl just looked up and did nothing. Ambross gave up and withdrew his hand.

"Tell me, do you happen to be a descendant of Her Grace and the Hero of the Surface?"

Hold on. Hero? _Her Grace?_ What hero? Who is this "Her Grace"? He cannot possibly mean the Goddess of Life can he? _No way_ was Tahl was a descendant of her!

"That is what my parents have told me."

The dirty little liar!

"Of course! That would explain why you're living on the surface," said Ambross.

Huh? What did that have to do with anything?

Tahl nodded.

"Well, it is certainly an honour to meet a child of the Goddess," remarked Ambross. "I must speak with you later, but for now, would you be willing to translate my introduction into whatever language these natives speak?"

"They're called the Gerudo Tribe and no, that won't be necessary.'

His face fell slightly, "Why not? They haven't shown any sign to show that they understood me."

"They believe you have poor speaking skills."

I think every Gerudo who heard that sniggered.

"I see. Such misunderstandings will be corrected. You may go." Tahl left and returned to my side.

Did I mention that this Ambross has a really strange speech pattern? I knew what all the words he used meant but I have never heard them placed in such an order. It was a little difficult to follow but also… empowering. He was very selective of them in order to utilise his charisma to its full potential.

Charisma… Why was he speaking to Tahl this way? Did he find him valuable given his heritage? Well, it was an amusing thought to think of how disappointed this Ambross person would be when he found out the truth…

No, it was not. What was he thinking? Oh Rudo! Tahl could get into so much trouble! Then why did he tell that lie? Was it a lie? What in the name of Gerudo is going on Tahl?

Meanwhile, outside of my mental tangent, Ambross was addressing the Gerudo with all these strange tales about some floating place called "Skyloft" where there was an "eternally flowing waterfall" and how it is apparently "rich in beauty and treasure". I was beginning to become used to all these crazy stories so nothing really interested me anymore. Really, I was only slightly entertained… Well, I guess I believed a _tiny_ bit of it; I mean, they came flying down from the sky on giant birds for Rudo's sake!

"Now, I ask your leader to come forth for discussion."

Our leader? What does he mean by "leader"? We never had a leader for anything in general. In our society, every time a group was formed, we would vote on a leader only if it were absolutely necessary. We valued order but we valued equality even more. No one should have greater power than another (with the exception of adults being superior to children) but everyone must follow the rules created by common sense and morality. Crime will be judged and fair punishment sentenced. This is how we have always established things here.

Everyone was silent and waiting for _someone_ to come forth and represent us.

Ambross pursed his lips, "Do you have a leader?"

Before anyone could shake their head, someone walked towards Ambross and gave a respectful bow. "I apologise for the confusion Ambross of the Hylians, but our society is run by all the people. We have no leader."

Father? Was he going to represent us?

Ambross wore an expression of disapproval. "I am not sure if you do this in your society but in mine it is a necessity to introduce yourself to a stranger before starting a conversation."

I think I saw Father tense a little before smiling. "How rude of me. My name is Tabansi and I am Tahl's caretaker," he said.

Ambross nodded, "I see. Well, I hope you can share your knowledge on this fantastical land with me and my fellow Hylians once they have caught up. We are very curious."

Father nodded, "I would be happy to."

* * *

When the excitement began to die down and everyone returned to resume their activities, I seized Tahl's arm and started dragging him to a place less exposed.

If he was surprised, he never said anything and I never bothered to investigate. Really, I was just focused on reaching the edge of the forest so that I could get some answers out of him.

When we finally got there, I whipped around to face him (I hope my long plait caused no "whipping") and began my rant.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here Tahl? Strange people who look like you fly from the sky and you know who they are! Why are you living down here and not up there and you're descended from WHO?! What the… Why would you claim to be related to Rudo?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "Rudo? No, that Ambross guy meant Hylia, the Goddess of Time."

"Who?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. "I never wanted to tell you and the other Gerudo about her because of your devotion to the Goddess of Life. It would just make things awkward."

I waved his words away, "Never mind that, can you _please_ explain what you and those Hylians were on about?"

"Fine, but it's a little far-fetched."

"I've just heard far-fetched from a guy who flew down from the heavens on a gigantic bird. I'll believe almost anything now; especially since I see no reason why you would lie to me."

He nodded, "Fine. To make it simple, there's a story passed down about how the demons attacked the Hylians long ago and many were killed. Hylia gathered the survivors onto a piece of land that was cut away from the earth and raised into the sky. The Hero of the Sky descended to the land below to rid it of monsters and destroy the Demon King with the help of the mortal incarnation of Hylia. They fell in love and decided to remain here where they started a family. About two-hundred years passed and I don't need to explain what happened next."

I nodded. "That makes so much sense now," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

He just shrugged.

* * *

Lately I had been trying to balance my spare time more evenly between Tahl and my other friends. It was in the final hour of the afternoon that Rowan, Merinda and I were just sitting lazily on one of the hills joking about the Hylians and their bizarre stories.

"Those people thought we were _idiots_," Merinda said with a snigger, "The way that leader person spoke was hilarious! I honestly thought there was something wrong with him."

"And what was with all the fanciness afterwards?" asked Rowan, "What a show-off."

"Yeah, it was pretty funny when Tahl told him that we thought he spoke terribly," I added.

They both raised their eyebrows. "What are you giving him credit for? He was showing off too," said Rowan.

"He wasn't!"

"Was," said Merinda, "He claimed to be descended from some hero and a goddess. How is that not showing off?"

"I thought that too but he explained everything to me." I told them everything Tahl told me (except for the part about the demons) but they seemed unconvinced.

"So you're saying that the Hylians live in the sky because they were going to die down here?" asked Merinda. "If that was true, then how come our people stayed on the surface? It seems a little strange to me that they were given special treatment and yet we have been able to survive just fine. Maybe this so-called _Goddess of Time_ thought her people were weaklings."

"She's right," said Rowan. "We could obviously handle whatever attacked the land but they couldn't. Then they fly down to our village and act all superior, pretending that we are the stupid ones."

"Yeah, those people are pathetic. We're the real superiors here."

"Uh… well, you have a good point but… those people _do_ have a floating island to prove that their goddess is real. Ours hasn't really _done _much…" I regretted what I said instantly.

"What the… Korra! How could you say something like that?" snapped Merinda.

"You make it sound like you're disloyal to Rudo and believe in this Hylia person," agreed Rowan.

"What! No!"

"You just said that Rudo never does _anything_ for us. Do you think good harvests just happen?"

"Uh…"

"We depend upon her for our survival."

"FINE!" I snapped. "You know what? Maybe that floating piece of land in the sky has _nothing_ to do with the Hylians' goddess. It might just be some scientific phenomenon that the Hylians mistook as some divine miracle that allowed them to run away like cowards from whatever horror we were stuck with down here."

They were both surprised about my sudden outburst but seemed satisfied and even a little guilty.

"Sorry," said Merinda. "I know you would never mean any of that about Rudo or the Hylians' goddess."

I forced a laugh. What she did not know is that I still felt inclined to believe what Tahl and Ambross had said. It's not like I have any other explanation for it and I seriously doubted that a large mass of land could float in the sky _scientifically_.

* * *

**So… how was it? Tell me in a review okay!**

**Okay... Merinda and Rowan still haven't had much fleshing out... I SWEAR IT WILL HAPPEN! They just need to be in certain...** _**situations...**_ **Just wait for it!**

**I've started drawing manga of Tahl and Korra. I'm not very good yet but when I get better I might be able to design a cover image for this story XD**

**Sorry but I was not able to get ahead a few chapters. I could not resist updating now so there's my self-control down the drain :'(**

**School start on Tuesday and I will soon be exposed to more work than ever before! Hopefully I can still write and update fairly frequently. I hate to keep you all waiting! I'll try my very best to have a new chapter up at least every month.**

**Yay! Only 15 chapters (I think) to go!**

**Goodbye!**

- **Scarlet Curls**


	5. Chapter 5 Instinct

**Okay! School has started and I managed to write this chapter in three days… WHAT?! Life hasn't gotten hectic yet but soon I will have to study for 16 hours a week. I'm just waiting until I have enough work to fill 16 hours.**

**So… another unforeseen twist in this chapter. Where do I pull these things from? Anyway, I decided that Korra isn't really "demon" enough plus I think I will be able to make the characters match the plot 100% after all. Thank-you spontaneous imagination :D**

* * *

******_The Thieves' Tragedy_******

**PART I – THE FOREST**

Chapter 5 ~ Instinct

The next morning after the Hylians' arrival, I yawned and looked out the window where I saw Tahl and Ambross beside his loftwing a small distance away. They appeared to be conversing and I was wondering what it could be about when Father startled me from the main room.

"Korra! Rowan's here to see you."

"C-coming!" I raced outside to see both Rowan and Father looking at me oddly. Staring at my reflection in a nearby bucket…

"GAH!"

…I had forgotten to get ready for the day. Tangled hair and ridiculously baggy nightclothes is _not_ something you would want a boy to see you in.

"Please excuse me!" I squeaked as I ducked back into my room.

A few moments later, I came out looking more presentable (though still awkwardly attempting to smooth out the crinkles in my clothes) and greeted Rowan.

"Hi…" I mumbled.

"Uh… Hi?"

"Why'd you come?" I asked, now recovered.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Alone?"

"Uh…" I looked at Father and he gave me a nod. I turned back to Rowan and smiled. "That's fine."

* * *

We began our walk around the village in silence, being careful to stay away from listening ears. I waited for him to make the first move. He did.

"How's Tahl doing?"

Oh great goddess above! This was what this _whole_ walk was for? I didn't think he even cared! "Uh… good… I guess…"

He did not appear to pay attention to my awkwardness. "He's been hanging with that Ambross guy."

Nervousness lightly twisted in my chest. "So?"

"I'm worried about you being around him."

"WHAT?!" I almost screeched, "Why?"

He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, "Uh… that Hylian leader might try to use him."

"_Use_ him? Why would he _use_ him?"

"To get to us Gerudo."

"Pfft! Tahl would never do that."

Rowan raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"They've only just met. He's known us Gerudo for _much_ longer. We have his trust."

"Yeah, but think of it this way; wouldn't he feel more comfortable around his own kind rather than us? I mean, it's not like many of us even care abo…"

"Your right!"

"Huh?"

I jabbed my finger on his chest. "You and Tahl must learn to like each other."

"Wait. What?! Where'd that come from?"

"More of the Gerudo should get to know him more," I said with determination, "And then they'll see how nice he is," I said cheerfully.

"Enough about Tahl Korra!" he ordered.

I almost whimpered. "What's your problem?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. "It's always been about him lately. Ever since you first met, you've been ditching Merinda and me for him. You can't just leave us all the time like that."

I bit my lip nervously. I guess I had never given the issue as much thought as I should have. Although, each time I left, I felt by conscience tugging me back, telling me to balance everything. It hurt a little.

"I'm sorry," I said, "But things have been hard, and not just because of my decisions."

"Why?"

"I'm the only one he trusts. I have to be there for him."

"But what about us?"

I smiled, "No matter how close Tahl and I might get, he will never replace you. You're like a brother to me Rowan. Do you think I would really want to end that just because some other boy showed up?"

He looked away, his face glazed with stubbornness. His hands clenched into fists. "Damn you," he growled, "How do you make me forgive you so easily?"

I giggled, "I dunno. Maybe you _like_ me," I teased.

He took longer to smile and laugh than usual. When he did, it was slightly obvious that both were forced.

I looked away for a second, realising that I must have said something wrong. "Hey Rowan," I said, meeting his eyes again, "Remember that you can tell me anything."

He nodded.

"Anyway," I began, suddenly more cheerful, "About you and Tahl…"

"No!"

"Oh come _on!_ If you don't try, I'll be forced to sentence you to two hours of Merinda's gossip."

He grumbled but failed to hide a small smirk. "Fine."

* * *

"No!"

"What do you mean 'no'? I thought you would have wanted this."

Tahl kept his arms crossed. "He's too judgemental."

"You're being judgemental! Seriously, why won't you _try_ to get to know him?"

"What's the point? He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you! He's just…" I trailed off.

"Judgemental?"

"Cautious of your appearance," I finished.

"That's judgemental."

I roared in frustration. "Why Tahl? You want to be accepted don't you? Finally, I convince someone to help make that a reality and you won't even accept him?"

"It's more than that."

"So you're making excuses? Just tell me." I fear I was being too pushy.

He stared down at his feet, his lips tighter than usual; a sign of stubbornness and progress, ironically reminding me of Rowan.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I gave an exasperated sigh, "Really? Both you and Rowan are tearing me apart. I've never had to pick sides before. Not like this." I slid to the ground, almost ready to cry.

"What do you mean? Is he trying to turn you against me?"

I clenched my hands into fists. "Like you're not doing the same."

He joined my side and just stared elsewhere as he spoke. "I'm scared."

"W-what?"

"I still… haven't really gotten over my fear."

"Of what?" I asked, watching as he bowed his head almost shamefully.

"The demons."

Of course. He said that we looked like them.

"Then, if you're scared of the Gerudo, why aren't you scared of Father and me?"

"I guess it's because I know you," he said, "I don't see you that way."

I nodded. "I see."

"As much as I want to forget it, I just can't. She burned that image into my mind forever."

"I know Tahl, but I can't have you hiding just because everyone who surrounds you has the same features. I can't be your only company."

"You're right," he said, much to my surprise, "I can't stay like this."

I smiled in excited relief. "So you'll try?"

"I don't think so."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He sighed, almost sorrowfully. "Ambross has offered to take me to the sky."

"WHAT?!" I pinned him to the wall and stared dead straight at him, "Are you really…" I stopped when I saw his expression. His chest was rising and falling in a rapid motion and his face was like how he first saw me. I withdrew quickly.

"I'm so sorry," I said, almost crying, "What came over me, I have no idea."

What _did_ come over me? I just had this sudden urge –this hunger- to stop Tahl from going _anywhere._

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice shaking the tiniest bit yet still full of concern.

"I… I don't know."

"Do you want me to leave… for the sky?"

I held my breath for a moment. My answer? The selfish one, "No." I swallowed to hold my tears back.

"I need to think about it more before I can accept," he said.

I clenched my hands into fists. "What's holding you back?"

Silence.

"I owe you too much."

And then he stood up and left, leaving me stunned.

* * *

"Father, we have to talk."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

He sighed and asked for the rest of the hunting group to take their game to the storage house without him. We walked back home in silence. There were too many people around for private conversation.

When we arrived, I was relieved to see that Tahl was not there. We both sat at the table and then Father faced me, his head resting on his hands.

"Father, you heard about how Tahl might be going to the sky right?"

"Yes."

"Well, when he told me, I felt so strange, like I could not let him leave… me."

He nodded. "I see. Tell me, what did it feel like? An impulse?"

My eyes, widened. "Yeah, that's exactly it. How'd you know?"

"Let me tell you a bit more about demons."

My body tensed. What connection could demons possibly have to my strange behaviour?

"The three main qualities of demon minds are aggression, desire and stronger instincts. Every demon has something which they lust for above everything else and they will act instinctively to get it. Often, they may act aggressively against anyone in their way."

This was… my worst fear, ever since Tahl told me the true nature of demons.

"Father, what exactly _is _happening to me?"

"I believe that you've inherited these qualities stronger than the rest of the Gerudo. You are a direct descendent from a demon after all."

He seemed so calm. Why? Unless…

"What did Ashita desire?"

Pause. "Love. My love."

"And she was…?"

"Very persistent. She chased away any other woman I had a relationship with and used every trick to capture my heart. Eventually, she was able to reel in her catch."

I could not help but smile a little. It faded after a few seconds when I asked, "What is it I desire?"

He smiled and reached for my hand. "Only you would know that my darling. And whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing we need to fret over.

* * *

**So yeah, now Korra has instincts! I swear I just wrote a sentence and the rest of this chapter wrote itself.**

**YAY! I finally did some proper fleshing out for Rowan! I should listen to 'Fairy Tail' music more often :D**

**Okay, small note on the "reel in her catch" metaphor. Most of you would have heard of the Red String of Fate and noticed that I've applied it to some of my previous works. For those who don't, it's the idea that destined lovers are connected by a red string. For more information, I suggest reading my one-shot ****_Nayru's Red Sting._**** Recommended for those who are in love with metaphors as well ;) Anyway, the point is that Ashita reeled in "the red string" and that kind of seems a little creepy now that I think about it :P (It's a disturbing image XP)**

**Next chapter we will hopefully see some bonding between Tahl and Korra's friends and then we get to our next major plot point! Also, it's the last chapter of Part I.**

**So until then, have a great however-long-it-takes-for-me-to-post-the-next-chapter and goodbye!**

- **Scarlet Curls**


	6. Chapter 6 How Boys Bond

**Hello again! Sorry for taking longer than usual to update this time. School is finally taking its toll. *pulls face***

**This chapter… kind of random. I kind of felt like giving Tahl and awkward side because who doesn't love a slightly awkward guy? XD**

**Disclaimer update: I've started playing another game called 'The Legend of Teapot' (and it's in HD ;)**

* * *

******_The Thieves' Tragedy_******

**PART I – THE FOREST**

Chapter 6 ~ How Boys Bond

"Uh… guys?"

On one of the fields of the village, Tahl and Rowan were death-staring each other while Merinda pretended to be very interested in a blade of grass she had just picked.

This was not what I pictured our "bonding time" to be.

"Um… Shouldn't we be doing something?" I asked.

"Like what?" said Rowan, not taking his eyes off Tahl.

"Why don't we sit in a circle and take turns in telling everyone something about ourselves?" I suggested.

Merinda raised an eyebrow. "You mean that thing we used to do when we were kids?"

I blushed. "Why don't you think of something better then?"

She pouted but obeyed like everyone else.

"Okay, now who would like to go first?" Everyone was silent. "Fine," I grumbled. "My favourite colour is orange."

Merinda was next, "I like making jewellery."

Then Rowan, "I hate this game."

Tahl, "I like fish and deku fruit soup."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Fish and deku fruit soup?" questioned Merinda, "That sounds disgusting."

"It's not actually," said Tahl, seemingly unoffended. "Would you like me to make some?"

The rest of us burst out laughing. I stopped after a while when common sense reminded me that he was not of our culture but my other friends were far from finished.

Now that I have become more accustomed to reading Tahl's facial features, I could see the lightest shade of pink dusted on his cheeks.

"W-what a cissy!" said Rowan when he had finally calmed down enough to speak.

Merinda wiped away a tear. "A boy… _cooking?!"_ And then they cracked like a deku nut for the second time.

"Is your society normally this sexist?" asked Tahl.

"You be the judge," I replied, "By the way, I would love to try some of this… _unique_ soup."

Curse my politeness!

* * *

As Tahl stirred the pot, I could not help but observe him like he was a rare animal (which I guess he was in a way). I never dared to breathe in through my nose and willed for him to keep stirring for all of eternity.

Finally, there came the dreaded, "It's ready."

I nervously took the bowl from Tahl and scooped some of the slimy lumps up with a spoon. What I tasted surprised me. The texture was not the most appealing but the sweetness of the fruit contrasted really well with the fish flavour.

"This is actually quite nice," I told him before turning to Merinda and Rowan. "You should try some!"

"…No thanks," they said in unison.

* * *

Five minutes later, we were all sitting in a circle eating Tahl's soup and continuing with our "childish game."

Eventually, Rowan mentioned that he liked to do a bit of hand combat and that caught Tahl's interest.

"I know some myself," he said, "My mo… I was taught ever since I was five."

"What?! How come you never told me?" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Thankfully, I was ignored.

Rowan seemed unconvinced by Tahl's claim. "Really? Why not show me what you've got." It was a statement.

Tahl stood up and glared at him.

Oh crap! Now they are going to beat each other up! I stood up and grabbed Merinda's hand. "C'mon, we have to get help!"

"Wait! They're doing it shirtless," she squealed before I yanked her up and dragged her along with me.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is something for us to worry about?" asked Father as I lead him to the boys' battle ground.

"Yes!" I nearly squeaked.

When we did arrive, Tahl and Rowan were both sitting down rather bruised and punching each other in the shoulder.

"See? They're going to kill each other!" I gestured at them frantically.

To my surprise, Father doubled-over and started laughing as if he was witnessing torture by feathers.

"Father! This isn't funny!"

He never stopped and I began to panic. He had gone insane! Who laughs at something like that?

I looked back over at the boys to see that they had collapsed on the ground and were laughing too.

I walked over to them and, just as an experiment, punched them both in the shoulder. They sat upright and turned quickly to see me.

"What was that for?" asked Tahl slightly irritably.

"So you boys are allowed to punch each other in the shoulder but I can't?"

"That's because it's a sign of man affection," explained Rowan.

"Wait… MAN AFFECTION?! WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS GONE?!"

He grinned. "Never underestimate this boy. He can really throw a kick," he said as he rubbed one of the larger bruises on his shoulder.

My jaw dropped. "So your telling me that after I left, you two fought and are suddenly best friends?"

"We wouldn't go as far as _best friends_," said Tahl, "We just decided not to hate each other."

"Boys are weird," I mumbled.

Merinda sighed dreamily as she stared at a shirtless Rowan, "Yeah…" I rolled my eyes.

Tahl suddenly stood up, staring at the sky. Everyone's eyes followed his to see three familiar loftwings soaring down to our village. Tahl grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on before charging towards them. The rest of us were quick to catch up.

As Tahl approached Ambross, I could not help but feel a great deal of suspense weigh upon me. Would he accept his offer and go to the sky? I assumed he had not decided yet since he never informed me of his decision.

I shook my head. He said he needed more time. He must just be telling Ambross that.

"Hello my boy," greeted Ambross with a smile before it drooped. "My, my, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing," said Tahl.

"Are you sure? These… _natives_ aren't giving you any trouble, are they?"

"No, quite the opposite actually."

My heart fluttered a little. Ambross raised an eyebrow.

"I've thought about your offer," explained Tahl, "and I've decided to stay he…"

I gave an involuntarily squeal before he could finish his sentence. Not allowing myself time to be embarrassed, I ran forward and nearly threw myself at him.

We nearly fell backwards from the force of my embrace but he was able to steady himself just in time. I withdrew, embarrassed.

"Who might this be?" asked Ambross, almost coldly.

"A friend," replied Tahl.

"I see," he said, "By the way, this will be our last visit to the Village of _Rudo_ (he nearly spat that last word) before our exploration of the Surface is complete."

I swallowed a sigh of relief but Merinda was not as quick and Rowan did not seem to care about manners.

"I guess we'll be saying goodbye soon," said Tahl, not having any other response.

The corners of the Hylian's mouth twitched. "I guess so."

* * *

A month passed by and we were working harder in the fields than normal. Winter was in sight as we harvested our deku fruit staple before it went out of season along with many of our other plant products.

It is at this time of year when spare time is scarce and then all of a sudden you spend hours sitting around and deciding what to do with your life for the next three months. Winter is cold _and_ boring.

It was on the last harvesting day when everyone was wiping their brows and sighing in relief that we had the worst shoved into our hands.

Some people began pointing at the sky again. At first, I was confused. Ambross had said he and the Hylians would not return… right?

I swept my eyes across the sky until they became fixed on… a hundred loftwings. All of which were heading to our village.

Everyone scrambled away from the bare field as the giant birds landed one by one. The riders dismounted with what appeared to be various possessions before their loftwings flew back up to the sky without instruction.

Father spotted Ambross nearby and his red hair seemed like fire as he strutted over and demanded to know the meaning of this.

Ambross, still atop his loftwing, smirked before answering, "We have received word from Her Grace, the Goddess Hylia. The time has come reclaim our land."

Doomed.

* * *

**Ooh! Another cliff-hanger. *evil grin* You'll all be pleased to know that chapter 7 is already in progress though :D I estimate two weeks for that one. I do want to get up to chapter 10 done before the Easter holidays end meaning I have five weeks to get three chapters done.**

**Next chapter we shall see what the Gerudo think of the invasion and meet another one of my OC's who may or may not have a dark secret.**

**So how was the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. If not, I would really like to change your mind so please tell me what I can to to improve.**

**Until next chapter, I hope you have a great two weeks.**

- **Scarlet Curls**


End file.
